Where to Next?
by TheVirtuoso
Summary: Something happens. Only Glee character is Schue, only SG1 are Daniel and Clo'Neill, only two OCs


So to start this off: the only reason I picked Glee as the crossover is because it is, literally, the only high-school TV show I ever watched (except a few episodes of Radio Active when I was a kid) I found Doctor Who in 2005, my first year in high school, and I've stuck to sci-fi ever since. The only reason I know Glee is because one of my friends at uni loved it and I'd watch it with her from time to time.

Therefore the only Glee character in this story is Mr. Schuester (Mr. Schue). This story takes place some time before the start of Glee and clo'Neill is NOT a singer (can you imagine that? I sure can't).

If this turns you off the story, sorry but it might be best if you turn back now.

That said, onwards and upwards [farther in and farther up].

88

Will looked up from his desk, "Look guys, I get that the General O'Neill ordered you to follow me around but seriously. This is like a Parent Teacher interview or something. It's a classroom. What's going to happen?"

The voice was unfamiliar but the one that answered back was one of Will's new students, "knowing you you'll get kidnapped the second they have their back turned."

The door to Will's Spanish classroom opened admitting the teenaged Nate and three other men. One, probably Nate's guardian, frowned at the teen and waved off the other two. He wore a cheap beige suit and expensive wire-rim glasses. The other two though, Will couldn't describe them to anyone. He couldn't see past their camouflage uniforms and huge guns. Will never much cared about weapons: he was more into music and the arts than weapons after all, but he thought the guns were automatics. At the first man's wave the two uniformed officers took up positions on either side of the door.

"Sorry about them, Mr. Schuester, my CO is a little bit paranoid." Will couldn't do anything but nod. How on earth was he supposed to react to that? Will motioned to the little table at the front of the room. He normally used it to hold notes or assignments or sometimes his coffee cup but today he'd dragged three chairs up to it. He looked at Nate expecting to see the familiar fear common to students dragged to PT interviews. It wasn't there. Nate looked as collected as ever.

A moment passed. Will kept his eyes on the guns.

"So," the man started, pursing his lips, "What am I doing here?"

"Right. Well you see your son-" Will stopped when the man held up his hand.

"he, son?" his eyebrows rose, "Nate's not my son. That'd be," the two shared a look, "weird." Nate nodded.

"Are you his guardian?" Will asked.

"No, no I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson. Nate's a friend of mine. Sometimes adults in his life need some persuasion. When that happens, if I'm available, I try to help." Daniel shrugged. A door slammed down the hall. Both the uniformed men reacted. One turned to the door the other stepped toward the table.

"Guy's come on. It's a school. Nothing's going to happen."

"That's what you told the general when you went to the university library, sir." The one by the door countered.

Daniel sighed, "Anywho. What were you saying?" Daniel wrenched the conversation back around. Will took his cue from the doctor.

"Right, well. Nate's been having some issues with some of the other students." Will opened his mouth to continue but Nate cut him off.

"Army Cadets. Bunch of pompous ass-holes. They wouldn't last a minute at Basic." He slouched in his chair the picture of teenaged rebellion. The armed men, having settled back by the door chuckled.

"Nate?" Daniel asked, brows raised again.

"Daniel." Nate countered.

"Nate."

"What? They really don't know anything about the military." Daniel shot him a look, "It's not just Air Force bias."

"Do you have family members in the Air Force, Nate?" Will asked. That could explain the animosity between Nate and McKinley High's Army Cadet troupe.

"I don't have family." Nate replied nonchalantly.

"Don't say that. You've got me and Sam and Murray and everyone under the mountain." Daniel replied.

"That's not what Mr. Schue meant and you know it Daniel." Daniel nodded his defeat.

"Nate is part of the Air Force, Mr. Schuester. He has a guaranteed rank once he reaches a certain age." Will only had a moment to be shocked.

"Yeah but I don't know that I'm going to join up."

"Jack!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, sorry, you just shocked me. When did this come about?"

"Around the time I was fighting the cadets. They made me realize that my particular brand of following orders doesn't quite fit in with the regulars." He shrugged. With one casual move he brushed aside not only his own potential future but also his culpability in the fight that took place a few days earlier. Daniel differed to the teen by nodding and going with what was said.

"That's always what's worked in the past."

"But I can't live in the past Daniel. Why do you think I moved six states away from the past?"

"Well talk about this more later. But for now, what are we going to do about the cadets? How's this happen?"

"They must have pegged me for someone with some training. I bet they thought I was one of them. I might have insulted them a few times. The Sargent, evidently the highest rank at the school thought he was some sort of hotshot. I told him otherwise. Things," Nate searched for the right word, "escalated."

"Two of them had dislocated shoulders. One had a broken finger!" Will exclaimed.

"Only a pinky."

"At the very least this means a suspension. Maybe even an expulsion."

"Why are we talking to you, Mr. Schuester?" Daniel asked.

"I'm acting vice principal. Our VP is quite sick at the moment so I'm handling her responsibilities for now." Daniel hummed in thought.

"What needs to happen? By the sounds of it Nate was provoked and his psych evaluations show diminished capacity due to trauma-"

"What? Seriously?"

"Well after everything with Loki and you nearly dying yeah of course they do." Daniel sounded shocked by Nate's shock. Will's own shock closed up his throat for a moment.

Will cleared his throat, "The school will require some documentation about that. If it's true then we may just need some lunch time detentions and counselling with Ms. Pillsbury, she's our guidance counsellor." Nate and Daniel traded significant looks.

"Well, we might be able to convince Dr. Mackenzie to give someone here a redacted copy of your eval. If you want. Or we could get you into a new school. It's only December after all." Daniel offered hesitantly. "I'm not sure how much good a school counsellor will be."

"Ms. Pillsbury is quite good at her job."

"I'm sure she is. Nate's past is something of a secret though. Dr. Mackenzie is military, part of my program, and required by medical law to keep Nate's secrets. A school counsellor is none of those things. I'm sure you can see where the issues would come up.

"It's likely that if Nate went to Ms. Pillsbury today to discuss his past trauma and the roll it had in the unfortunate incident here she would try to have him committed. It's happened to me before." Nate grumbled lowly, Daniel grumbled back.

"It might just be best if I find a new place to stay."

"Alrighty then." Daniel and Nate stood up. Will rushed trying to get them to reconsider. The men with guns weren't helping matters any. One of them opened the door and stepped into the hall. The other shifted until he was between the two and Will, blocking his advance. Will just knew he could help the boy. He knew that the arts could help change this poor, traumatized teen's life. If only he could get the pair to listen!

"So where are you going to go next?" Daniel asked.

"Think they'd take me in Canada?"

"Any of the treaty nations would take you, I bet that Sheppard would take you out to the expedition if you wanted it."

"Vancouver is supposed to be lovely this time of year. I might go there." Nate mussed.

"What- but wait." Will exclaimed.

"You can stay here if you want. You're a bright kid we could work something out." He dodged around the gunman and grabbed Nate's arm. Nate span away from Will and placed himself between Daniel and the teacher.

"That's alright teach. I'm a bit bored of Ohio anyway."

"Nate why don't you go clear out your locker, Mr. Schuester and I can talk for a minute. Banks go with him, keep him from getting into any more trouble."

One of the gunmen looked from the teen to Dr. Jackson, "Sorry sir, O'Neill can take care of himself, our orders are to stick to you like glue." Nate laughed and, after a pause, to survey Will continued down the hall on his own.

Daniel and Will watched until the teen rounded the corner and disappeared. "How long has Nate been here? A month? Less?" Daniel asked rhetorically. "I've known him for years. About eleven years. Or two depending on how you count." He smiled wryly at some inside joke. "No matter what deal you manage to work out with the cadets Nate won't let it go, he can't let it go. Some times I think it a hold over from before we met." He shrugged.

School records showed that Nate was just sixteen this year. Daniel had known him since he was just five years old. Daniel looked at the large poster for the Purity Club with a hint of distaste, "there are some other obvious issues Nate has with this school."

"The purity club?" Will couldn't believe his ears, who hated abstinence? Well, besides the obvious.

"No!" Daniel barked out with laughter, "the religion. It's obvious that the purity aspect of it is a cover for a religious club in a public school. Jack – I mean Nate has a few issues with religions."

"That's the second time you've called him Jack." It wasn't really a question.

"Well that's what I knew him as for years. It was only two years ago that he made the change." Daniel shrugged, "you know how kids are. I remember the year I changed my mind about being called kunya." he shrugged again.

"What I'm trying to say is you might think you can help Nate but he really needs to find his own way. He'll be alright in a few years, probably by the time he's twenty-five or so. By then he'll come work for our program. With any luck I can get him to take some useful subjects. Though, knowing Nate he'll just skate through school.

"Thank you for trying to take care of him while you could." Daniel held out his hand to Will as Nate rounded the corner with pack now over stuffed. He tossed a hoodie at Banks who caught it easily. Will had forgotten the gunmen were even there. Daniel made an abortive move to wrap an arm around the teen's shoulders as the four moved away from Will.

"Are you going to spend any time at the mountain before you move to Canada?" Daniel asked.

"I dunno, is he there?"

"Hm? No Jack moved to the Pentagon full time. General Landry's the bass commander these days."

"Alright, a week or so under ground might be nice."

The pair kept talking but Will couldn't hear them anymore. He shook his head and moved back into his classroom. Jonathan 'Nate' O'Neill had to be one of the oddest student's he'd ever had. Before meeting Daniel Will could have counted the number of words Nate said on one hand with fingers to spare.

He suspected the boy had been abused at home, that was part of why he'd asked to speak to his guardian. Instead of a guardian Will got one Doctor Jackson and his two armed guards. Will woke up his ancient desktop computer and carefully typed into Google: Daniel Jackson, MD. And clicked for images, nothing. Well There were a startling number of Dr. Jacksons but none of their images matched the man he'd just met. Will sat back to think. He clicked the backspace twice and typed in PhD in it's place. It still took a minute to find a picture of Daniel but there he was, long hair and wide glasses. Will clicked on the picture. It linked him to an obituary.

 _Dr. Jackson's life was one full of passion from his formative years among the digs in Egypt to his doctorates from the University of Chicago_ _and the University Collage, London_ _to his years working as a translator for USAF. He died peacefully surrounded by loved once... His friend Jack O'Neill invites anyone who knows him to a memorial to be held at Ferdinand Funeral Home in Colorado Springs on 17 May 2002..._

2002? That couldn't be right. The lights in the classroom flickered for a moment before going out completely. Will's computer went dark along with them. "no, no, no!" Will flicked the power button and hit the top of the monitor but nothing happened.

¬Fin

to anyone who doesn't see how you get Nate from Jonathan here you go joNAThan. My cousin has always gone by Nate and his first name is Jonathan. I didn't think I guy who opted for Jack instead of Jon the first time around would want it the second time after all.

Sorry if this is scattered. It's not at all what I set out to do.

Let me know what you think. I'd love some criticism of this (or any of my stories).


End file.
